circus town
by applejack1
Summary: A 18 year old girl named Jewels has survived all these years on her own with no family after and ensident that had happened when she was 5 years old. Her both her parents and her twin brother Brandon thinks she's dead. She gets rescued by some boy and his butler and soon to find her dad again. Her flashbacks will have to be controlled and secrets will be unlocked! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

This is a story me and my friend are writing together plz enjoy!

** P.O.V. Jewles**

**I walk the empty halls of my burnt down mansion. The flash backs were so bad after that ensident that happened yet I will never say what happened out loud,if I did so then the flash backs would happen again yet even worse! I'm the daughter of... Ummmmmmmmmmm... Honestly I can't remember both my parents names but I remember them enough to know what they look like. I had a twin brother named... Brandon... Yes that his name! The mark on my back seemed to be burning. I groaned and walked to my room which didn't have much in it because of the fire... I clenched my teeth together. "I will get you for that you evil people"! I yelled at the top of my lungs tears started streaming down my face. I ran down the hall and throw myself on my bed (which was half burnt). I cryed the tears streaming down my face were so fast yet so uncontrollably. **

**Flash back **

**" Dad what's that smell". I asked my dad. He sniffed the air and his eyes widened. "Fire"! He yelled and graved my brothers wrist and my mother graved mine. They started running and pulled us with them. I tripped and my mother lost grip of me and went to go grave me again but a burning piece of wood fell right in front of me. " AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH "! I screamed and backed away. "Here take Brandon and head to the door I'll get Jewels". My father yelled and my mom ran to the door and made it out a fire fighter came in and graved my dad." Nooooo let go of me I have to get my daughter, LET ME GO". My dad cried I could see him being dragged away. I started coughing. "Help"! I coughed. "I'm coming"! A fire fighter yelled. Something graved me but it wasnt the fire fighter. Right were I was laying a piece of flaming wood fell and the fire fighter had to fall back and get out of there. I was pulled out of the place. I heard the cryed of my family and the yelles of my father. I was thrown in a cage.**

**End of flash back **

**I snapped out of my flash back._ No I need to stop the flash backs and I need to control them._ I thought. I must stay here some one may come to get me just like that reaper said they would. What was his name ahhh yes it was William T. Spears. Ugh I hope they come soon if they come I doubt they would. The tears started up again I cluched my half burnt pillow. I heard footsteps coming my way I looked up and a boy and his butler stood in the door way...**

**Hope u liked it I know its kinda depressing oh well! What will happen next? Who were the people in the door way? Find out! TO BE CONTINUED!**


	2. CHAPTER 2: TO A NEW HOME

**P.O.V JEWELS**

**The boy and the man walked up to me and I backed up to the wall scared no terrified. I had every right to be afraid because well I am a 16 year old with torn up clothes,dirt all over me, and blood stains on my face and hands because of the resent attack by the people who captured me when I was younger but I'm not going to bring that up. "W-w-w-w-who are you"? I stuttered. The boy looked at Sebastian then back to me. He smiled sweetly. " I am Ciel Phantomhive and this is my butler Sebastian were here to take you with us to our manor. "Take me with you"? I repeated those words... I looked down at my hands. " I can't leave this is my home the only memory... No no no no I shouldn't have said that"! I said gripping my hair." Why". The young boy asked. "I will not say for it will come back". I shuddered as I said this. " It"?ciel asked confused. "The flash backs". I said with tears streaming down my face ." Sebastian she is in no clear state to walk pick her up and come on before this mansion falls in". He said and turned. The butler nodded and walked up to me and picked me up. I gripped his tailcoat out of scaredness. "No need to be afraid for I won't hurt you". He replied softly. I layer my head on his chest and fell asleep.**

**I woke up in a bed I sat up in a nonburnt room. I sat up and looked around. I got out of bed still in my normal clothes thank God. But my hair was down. I walked to the mirror and graved the brush that laid there and brushed my long orange hair. I put it up in a ponytail. I walked to the door and opened it I walked out of the room and shut the door behind me. I walked down the hall to the stairs. I looked down them shocked about how big it was. I heard a cheerful voice. " oh ciel you look absolutely adorable "! A girl voice said. They walked into view. A very pretty young lady in a dress with curly pigtails. She looked at me." Oh why hello"! She said sweetly. Ciel looked at me and smiled." Oh good your awake you know how long you sleep 3 days you must have been tired". He said. I walked down the stairs to meet him." I was asleep for three days"? I asked him." Yep now why don't I have Sebastian show you wear the bathroom is so you can get cleaned up". He said. "But I have no other clothes than this". I said looking down at my clothes. "Mmmm yes it apeares so... We will get you some new ones now come Jemels and Lizzie let's go. Sebastian get the carriage ready". He said. "Yes my Lord". He replied.**

**After we got back and I got cleaned up. I was having a little trouble putting on the dress. There was a knock at the door." Who is it"? I called. "It me Sebastian I had a sense that you were having trouble". He replied. "Oh ummmm... Well this dress is hard to but on but I don't want a male helping me". I said. "I will get Mey-Rin to help you". He said. A second later a maid came in. She helped me and I looked at in a mirror. The dress was navy blue and black with laces and it showed my shoulders." Oh you look absolutely adorable in that you do". She said. "Thanks". I said. We walked out and down the stairs. Ciel was in a tucks and Lizzie was in a beautiful ball gown." Umm may I ask were we are going"?I said nervously. "We are going to a ball. We were invited by the queen". He said and continued. "She said she would be honored to meet you". That filled me with dread. The queen wanting to meet me? What if I mess everything up? **

**Will Jewels mess up everything? What will the queen say? Why did she want to meet Jewels? Find out on the next chapter to be continued!**


End file.
